creaturesandworldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures and Worlds Wiki
Welcome to the Creatures and Worlds Wiki This is a Wiki about Creatures and Worlds that anyone can edit! The best part is: you can create it! Create anything about worlds beyond ours, from the worlds themselves, to the creatures that inhabit them, to the minerals and resources on that world, to the different eras and ages that world experienced! Tell about the prehistory, exploration and colonization, wars, and the search for natural resources! You create the creatures and worlds, and let your imagination run rampant! Jinaxx.png|''Are you ready to create some wild Creatures?'' Saberiax.png|''Have you joined a team yet?'' Cypherius.jpg|''What worlds are orbiting around in your imagination?'' The Cataclysm of the Mist.jpg|'' on the Wiki?'' Creatures and Worlds There are four things you can create on this wiki: Worlds, Creatures, Plants, Minerals, and Eras. Worlds are the planets inhabited by flora and fauna. You ALWAYS create a World first. If you want to create a Creature, Plant, Era, or Mineral, always create the World first. It is preferred for you to get World images from Spore Wiki. Creatures are the fauna of a world. All Worlds must have two types of creatures: sapient and non-sentient. You must get ALL of the pictures of Creatures from the Monster Hunter Wiki. Plants are a World's flora. All World's must have a type of flora (and not just "trees" or "grass", but a specific type of plant). Please get Plant pictures from Monster Hunter Wiki. If a World has no sapient Creature, it CAN have a sapient plant (or both), but it must have at least one of those. Minerals are a special resource of a World. All Worlds must have at least one type of Mineral (and it cannot be from Earth, though it can be an alien variant of a mineral from Earth). Get Mineral pics from Monster Hunter Wiki. Finally, Eras. Eras are time periods in a World's history and development (war, coloniztion, independence, discovery, industrialization, etc.). Get Era pictures from wherever. If you have an idea to get a picture from a source other than what is listed here, notify Toraton Master on his talk page first. Please refer to any existing pages by Toraton Master before creating your first page in any category. If you have any more questions, see the Community Corner. Have fun! Teams The Wiki has some special teams. If you feel a certain Category or Wiki Feature needs special attention, join the team and get special authority to spruce stuff up! *'Space Surveillance - '''a team for keeping up with Worlds *'The Ark - a team for making sure everything's okay with Creatures *Botanists United - a team for taking care of Plants *D.A.G.T.M.S. - D'udes '''a'nd G'irls '''T'hat 'M'ine 'S'tuff: a team for mining up information and order with Minerals *The Cartographers of Time - time-traveling the Wiki and checking up on Eras *Custodial Staff - the dirty (and rewarding) job of cleaning up grammatical mistakes and vandalism *Camera Crew - taking care of problems with pictures *Wikia Council - 'the Bureaucrats and Admistrators on the Wiki; the President is the Founder, the President chooses the Vice President, and the Treasurer is #1 or #2 editor on the Wiki (everyone is welcome to run for Council member, but not everyone will win) If you want to join, just add your name to "Members" on the Team's page. Toraton Master will take care of it from their. It's first-come first-serve, as in whoever signs up for a Team first becomes that Team's Leader! The Wiki is going to need help. Join these teams and help us grow! Did you Know... *...''that Mistoria has no oceans or seas? *''...that Obel, the moon of Cypherius, used to be one of the moons of Jupiter XIV?'' *''...that the Jinaxx is the largest animal on Mistoria?'' *''...that despite the fact that there are two types of Gyrotops, only the Lesser Gyrotops can eat Mist Ferns?'' *''...that if two deposits of Mist Ore are exposed to each other, water and mist will be created?'' *''...that some Korvis civilizations live in habitats elevated off the ground of their desert home, Mynaris?'' Category:Browse